


Рождественский календарь

by KateMintTea



Series: Джейперелло [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Stripperella
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMintTea/pseuds/KateMintTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не повезло Джейсону с начальством.<br/>Деанон с WTF Kombat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественский календарь

– Шеф Аль Гул, агент 69 по вашему приказу прибыл!– _АААА, мои глаза!!!_ – пронеслось в голове у Джейсона, когда он увидел начальника “Тайной Организации”, лежащим в мехах на ковре у камина своего офиса, и надо ли уточнять, что меха почти ничего не прикрывали. 

– А, Джейперелло, проходи. Я тут решил сделать в подарок на Рождество моей жене календарь со своими фотографиями. – он кивнул фотографу. – Спасибо, зайдите через час, отберем фотографии.

Джейсон с удивлением посмотрел на своего начальника: – Но у вас же нет жены!

– Ах, да! – на лице Ра'с аль Гула появилась легкая задумчивость. – Спасибо что напомнил.   
– _Блядь,_ – подумал Джейсон. – _Главное, чтобы он не поступил с этим “подарком”, как с прошлогодним, когда все члены организации получили в подарок на Рождество от начальства шоколадный слепок ЕГО члена._


End file.
